


The Adventure of Wash Fucking Up (but it still works out)

by JjThereforeIAm



Series: Tuckington AU Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mind reader AU, Office AU, church and york are mentioned briefly tbh, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjThereforeIAm/pseuds/JjThereforeIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh shit, oh shit, alright don’t worry Wash you’re alone in your head, Tucker can’t tell what you’re thinking. Right?"<br/>Pretty short Mind Reader! Tuckington AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure of Wash Fucking Up (but it still works out)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at http://yourqueenjj.tumblr.com/post/100361131575  
> Also set in a universe where church is their boss, the freelancers and the blood gulch crew all work together, and they are all friends and are happy. This may be an ongoing series later but for now it's finished.

Wash was freaking screwed. Ok it’s not like he meant for this to happen. He was just getting really bored at the meeting so he just _happened_ to look over at Tucker. Once he did that he just _happened_ to start noticing things about him. Like, the fact that he’s so fucking lazy but yet still skinny and fit, and that’s not fair ok? He’s not allowed to do that to Wash. And, of course, as he thought about Tucker he started thinking about other… _details_ about Tucker. It got to the point where Wash was getting a bit paranoid, which was totally natural due to the content of his thoughts but, he was still panicking.

_Oh shit, oh shit, alright don’t worry Wash you’re alone in your head, Tucker can’t tell what you’re thinking. Right?_

_Ok,_ he thought to himself, _if you heard what I just thought, cough._ Across from the table Wash saw Tucker smirk and clear his throat and say, “Cough, cough.” Well, fuck.

_What the fuck why, I only said to cough not to make a huge scene about it now everyone’s staring at you and you're staring at me fuck you._

Tucker’s smirk grew wider as he watched the look of panic go across Wash’s face. “Uh, Tucker? You ok there?” Church asked, a look of confusion on his face. Tucker looked up to Church and said, “Oh yeah, don’t worry, I’m fine. Just, _thinking._ ” He smirked as he saw Wash’s face slowly become as red as an apple out of the corner of his eye. Church sighed, “Just fucking pay attention, ok? I’m not going over this twice.” He then continued on with the meeting.

York, who was sitting next to Wash, saw this whole thing unfold and turned to Wash and whispered, “You ok man? You look a bit feverish…” It seemed impossible but Wash’s blush deepened and he replied, voice cracking, “Yes. I’m totally fine. Yep, everything’s a-ok here.” Wash laughed nervously. York gave him a funny look and said, “Whatever, man. But if you call me up with a fever later on, expect an ‘I told you so,’” and turned back to pay attention to what Church was saying. Judging by that look on Tucker’s face, he might not even be able to call York later…yeah, Wash was definitely screwed, and that can go in more ways than one ( _bow chicka bow wow_ ).


End file.
